The Affair
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Audrey has a choice to make. Please read and review.
1. Afternoon Delight

**The Affair**

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic created for the older fan (ages 18 and over)**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Josh Nichols**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is **

**intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Afternoon Delight**

…**Summer**

It was raining when the young man walked in the house through the back door. He got caught in

the shower and was drying his hair with the white dishtowel that happened to be within reach when

he was startled by the sight of his mother running into the kitchen wearing a robe, and not the

sturdy flannel or chenille kind that mother's should be wearing, but one that was made of pink silk

and too short for the son's liking.

"MOM!"

"Drake! What are you doing home so early? I thought you had band practice?" Audrey was

clearly startled herself.

"We decided to call it an afternoon," his face twisted when he realized his mother was playing

hookey from work to spend all day in bed with Walter. Gross.

"I---"

"There's no need to explain, Mom. I'm going upstairs to shower and change and meet Tabitha for

lunch."

"That's fine. I'll see you later, Drake."

Audrey put her hand on her chest and let out a sigh before going to the refrigerator to get the bottle

of red wine.

"Was that Drake?" asked the middle-aged man in the bed that was not Walter Nichols.

"Yes. He scared me half to death, but he'll be leaving soon." Audrey poured the man with the

auburn hair and hazel eyes a glass of wine before heading back into her side of the bed.

"What time is Megan coming home from her friend's house?"

"She's sleeping over."

He took a sip of the wine and put it on the meteorological magazine that was on the end table.

"Sidney, we shouldn't be doing this." She finished her glass of wine and was ready to pour herself

another.

"Don't you think it's a little too late to be saying this?"

He put his hand under the covers and stroked her leg.

"Walter won't be home for hours." She put her glass on the marble coaster and snuggled under the

covers.

It might have been morally wrong, but it felt _right_.

**6 p.m.**

Josh Nichols was confused. Mom said she was going to make macaroni and cheese tonight, but

not only was the best comfort food ever not baking away in the oven Audrey wasn't home.

"Mom was here earlier when I came home after band practice." Drake said taking a Mocha Cola

out of the fridge.

"Why don't you guys order some pizzas?"

Walter handed Josh his credit card.

Audrey didn't have work today and it was unlike her to just leave without calling or leaving a note.

"Dad, do you want pepperoni and sausage?" Josh called out

"Get whatever you boys want." He picked up the evening edition of the San Diego Union-Tribune,

which he didn't have an interest in reading.

Walter Nichols had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he had no idea what to even think

was the reason behind it.

"Oh, shit!" Audrey was buttoning up her white blouse as she looked at the digital clock in Sid's

bedroom. She was supposed to make her homemade macaroni and cheese tonight; it was one of

Josh's favorites. She swore she only came back with Sidney to help him unpack. Audrey didn't

think they'd wind up in bed again.

"I take it that means you have to go," he grabbed his glasses off the bookshelf.

"I still don't think we should be doing this. I'm married to Walter Nichols."

"But, Audrey, if you truly loved Walter would you be sleeping with me?"

She made sure her clothes weren't on backwards and that she had her purse with her.

"I can't answer that question now, Sidney," she kissed him swiftly on the lips, "I alphabetized all of

your albums for you while you were on the phone with your manager."

"Thanks. Before you go honey, I have to ask you….."

"We've been through this. I'm afraid the answer is no. It will open up a can of worms that no one

needs right now. I know legally, I can't stop you, but I'm hoping you'll see it though my point of

view. I'll see you tomorrow. If we're going to go to lunch we're going to have get take out and eat

it here. It's too risky."

Audrey felt terrible knowing that she was doing this to Walter.

The sweet and goofy weatherman Walter Nichols who never once looked at another woman and

betrayed their marital trust.

Didn't they make a lunch date for tomorrow?

The pain was in her heart. She wasn't a cold woman. No one was going to see it that way.

Especially the kids, she didn't know how they were going to take this news.

**7:30 p.m.**

"Where were you?" Walter asked Audrey.

Drake and Josh took their two trays of pizza upstairs to watch _The Blues Brothers._

"I'm sorry, I didn't call Walter, I had an errand to run."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Damn it if he didn't look different to her.

"We ordered pizza."

"I'm not hungry." She wasn't and not because she and Sidney got some Chinese a few hours ago.

"Where do you want to go to lunch tomorrow, Audrey?"

Damn.

"I'm afraid I have to cancel, Walter. Judy from my office took ill and I have to cover her

workload. Maybe we can go some other time."

"Sure." There was that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

"I think I'm going to take a hot bath," She covered her mouth to stop a yawn, "and go to bed

early."

Something was clearly wrong with his wife and Walter Nichols was determined to find out what it

was.


	2. For the Sake of the Kid’s

**Chapter 2**

**For the Sake of the Kid's**

…**2 days later**

It was one of those rare instances like a blue moon or a celebrity marriage that lasts longer than five

minutes where all three of the Parker-Nichols siblings were sitting on the living room sofa.

They were watching _Celebrities Under Water_ for different reasons. Josh heard on a message

board that Oprah Winfrey was going to be a guest judge and he didn't want to miss the episode just

incase it was true, Drake wanted to see Carmen Electra in a barely there bikini, and Megan loved to

see people, especially famous people, do stupid things just for the sake of an overblown paycheck

and to stay in the "spotlight".

Plus, this aired on Channel 12 so she'd be able to see the new

Spotlight on Weather commercial starring Bruce Winchell, Walter's professional rival.

The doorbell rang.

"You'll get it." Megan said to Josh

He looked at her with frustrated eyes, but the truth was he would be the one to answer the door.

So, maybe Megan wasn't issuing a command, but rather speaking the truth.

Drake was too busy stuffing his face with the nacho cheese to even notice.

It was a delivery man dressed in the famous brown suit.

"Package for…Drake Parker."

That made his ears perk up despite the hoard of blondes in bikinis on TV holding up round place

cards like at an old-fashioned boxing match.

"I'm Drake Parker."

He excitedly pushed Megan out of the way who had gotten up to get a soda out of the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the sofa.

Both of her brothers were boobs that's all there was to it.

"Sign here, please." The man gave him the electronic sign-in pad.

"Sure."

The box was huge.

Drake smiled when he noticed the return address was from Centre City Music in San Diego.

"Thanks, man." The delivery guy said.

Drake nodded as he closed the door.

"What did you get son?" Audrey came down the stairs trying to think of her next believable lie.

"I don't know, but it's something from Centre City Music."

"You didn't order anything from there?"

There was a slight bit of concern in her voice.

"No."

"Let me help you open it. I left the box-cutter in my room."

Walter ordered her some fancy bath products from eluxury.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't want the gift.

Audrey helped Drake put the box on her bed and gave him the box cutter.

Drake was happy to see the Epiphone Blues Custom amp with a 5AR4 tube rectifier!

"An Epiphone Blues Custom amp! How cool is this, Mom?"

"It's very nice, Drake."

"Are you sure you didn't order this for my birthday?"

"I wish I could say that I did. Is there a card?"

"No. The invoice just says it was a gift from a secret pal. I'm going into my room to try this out!"

Drake had a pretty good idea who sent this, but he didn't want to share that information with his

Mother who at this point in time could only sit on her bed and sigh as the packing material fell on the

floor.

**Some time later:**

"JOSH!"

"What?" Josh almost fell backwards

Drake walked over and smiled, "You're an awesome brother."

It wasn't like Drake to talk poetic about him everyday.

"What's this about?"

"I got this new amp today from a secret pal. And I figured who is dorky enough to refer to

themselves as that? It was you….Thanks, man."

Drake hugged his brother.

"Um, Drake, as much as I appreciate you thinking I sent you an amp, which I would if I had the

money. I didn't buy it and thanks for calling me dorky by the way."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"You really didn't buy it?"

Now it was starting to turn into a mystery.

"Really."

Okay, if it wasn't Josh, then Drake had a pretty good idea on who could have sent him this amp.

Megan turned off the TV as she was getting bored sitting on the sofa by herself with no one to

torment.

"Hi, Baby."

"Hi, Mom."

"Do you want to go the Galleria food court with me? I have to go into work tonight and I wanted to

pick up something for dinner."

Audrey might have stayed late at the office, but she never went in at night when not being present

during the day.

"Sure. Can we go to the bookstore?"

Megan wanted to buy some new book covers for her school books next term.

"Of course, Sweetie."

**Hours later:**

Walter grew frustrated as he twisted his pasta with his fork. It was from the general bland pizza

place in the mall. Here he was home for dinner cutting back on the eleven o'clock newscasts and his

wife was conveniently gone.

Drake had a gig at the Premiere and he left a five minutes ago taking Josh with him who had to work

there tonight as well.

Megan asked if she could eat her dinner upstairs in her room.

Was the sight of him so repulsive that she couldn't sit at the table with him?

He pushed his plate away. He was never an insecure man as far as jealousies went, but

there was something he needed to check.

All he had to do was let Megan know he was going out and then he could start to find out what was

going on in his wife's head lately.

**Ten minutes later:**

"I knew you couldn't stay angry at me, Audrey," Sidney kissed the top of her head.

"It's my weakness. Are there going to be any more surprise deliveries?"

He slowly got up to open up his end table drawer and took out a small sky blue box with a white

ribbon on it.

"I didn't know how this one could be explained so I figured you could…."

"I'll find a way." She put it next to the blue topaz tennis bracelet Walter repurchased for her birthday

after she found out he returned it because she had purchased the same one for herself.

And she still didn't think it was weird.

"I wish you could stay all night."

"I wish I could too."

She rested her head on his chest and wished her whole life was different.

Marrying Walter Nichols was one huge mistake and she didn't know what to do next.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"Hi Walter," said receptionist Eileen who worked the switchboard while talking to him, "Audrey

isn't here tonight."

"She said she was coming into the office."

"Her name isn't on the sign-in sheet. But let me connect to her supervisor, maybe she signed in on

Suzanne's sheet."

"Thank you. I just wanted to ask her something about the kids and I can't reach her on her cell."

Eileen nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Suzanne. I'm sure it was just a

mix-up. Goodbye."

"Audrey's not upstairs is she?"

"No, Walter. I'm sure it was just a mix-up. If Audrey should come in, I'll tell her to call you."

"Thank you, Eileen. Have a nice night."

"You too and make sure there is no rain on Wednesday. That's my night of my son's birthday

party."

Who was he the weather God?

"Tell him I said happy birthday."

Where could his wife be? She lied to him and the kid's about her whereabouts.

It was enough to make him slam his fist through the window of his Honda, but he refrained. There

was nothing left to do but to go home and wait for his wife's return.

**The end of the evening:**

"I should be a gentleman and driving you home…"

"I think it's best if we see each other here and only here. It was too dangerous last time."

Audrey hated putting her clothes back on, it meant she had to go back home to a man she was only

pretending to love for the sake of the kid's.

"That turned me on…"

"Sidney, you always had a flare for the dangerous…."

She kissed him on the lips.

"So, maybe we can go to Monterey and spend the weekend together the next time there is a long

holiday."

"That does sound nice."

He fixed the collar of her blouse.

"Does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Yes," Audrey put her hands on his shadowed cheeks, "It means yes."

She kissed the man she really loved one last time before opening the front door.

"I'll call your tomorrow. I think I found an out-of-the-way restaurant we could go to for lunch—and

wouldn't you know it's right by a motel?"

Audrey laughed

"I'll look forward to it."

"I love you, Audrey. Maybe someday you won't have to leave?"

"I love you too, Sidney. And maybe someday it will all be different."

But right now she had to think of the kid's and what was best for all three of them and Audrey

didn't know if that meant changing their worlds once more.

Only time would tell.


	3. Fourth of July

**Chapter 3**

**Fourth of July**

**...the third**

Megan sat in her bed. A lot of strange things were happening lately and she couldn't pinpoint as to

what was going on. Her mother seemed to be out a great deal, and not with Walter. If she was

working all this extra time how come they didn't get the new kitchen floor like they were going to?

Or how come Walter moaned about his insurance only covering part of her latest dental bill?

Infact, it was downright odd that lately her mother seemed very uncomfortable to be in the same

room as her husband. There was a lot of sleeping in the guestroom and Walter's Lionel trains being

moved into the attic, but this was supposed to be kept on the downlow and her, Drake, and Josh

weren't supposed to realize what was happening.

Maybe, the Boobs didn't catch on, but she did.

She just didn't know why things were off-balance.

Today was the day before the fourth of July and they always had a family barbeque in the backyard

the next day, but there wasn't even a mention of it.

Megan decided to lay back down in her bed. It was the summer she didn't have any school or

pointless activities to do today. She was going to let her young body sleep in and enjoy her youth.

No more wanting to buy book covers when the school year didn't even start yet.

Audrey was already in her car on her way home from the supermarket. The kid's would have too

many questions if they didn't have their cookout tomorrow.

It was tough going back to that house. It was where she lived before she even met Walter Nichols

who got sick on the bad shrimp.

It was getting more difficult to dodge his questions. She lied about the reason she wanted to sleep in

the guestroom was because the firm mattress was better for her back.

He had to know, but he didn't say.

Walter was going to wait for her to start this topic, and Audrey didn't think that was quite fair of

him.

Audrey's silver cell phone rang and she pulled over in a diner parking lot to take the call.

"Hi, Honey."

"Hi, Sidney. I really needed to hear your voice today."

"I just wanted to make sure you were using the cell phone I purchased for you. You don't want

Walter questioning your billing statement on the family plan bill."

"I am. How is Vegas?"

"Boring without you. I'll be home on the fifth."

"I already have the date circled on my day planner in red pen."

"I have to get going. I'm being flagged down by John to wrap it up."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Audrey. I love you and---"

"I know. I love you too, Sidney."

Audrey turned the phone off and decided instead of going home right away, she would go to

Rutherford's and buy some new cosmetic colors at the M A C counter.

**Later**

Thanks to Josh Drake was able to emote in ways he had trouble with before, but it still took him this

long to find a private moment to talk to Walter who was outside cleaning the gas grill. He and

Audrey didn't mention it, but he was certain she was going to grocery store this

morning, he didn't want to think of any other places she might have gone.

"Hey, Drake. Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you to help me clean the grill." The water in the pail

was brown and gross.

"W—Dad," Sometimes Drake could call him Walter and sometimes he could call him Dad as the

years went by he was starting to believe it was the latter, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're the secret pal who bought the amp for me last month."

"What? No son, that wasn't me."

"If you aren't my secret pal and Josh isn't either—who else is that dorky to use a name like that?

Who else would even want to buy me an amp?"

And who else has that much money to burn?

"I wish I knew. But at least someone thought of you to buy you such a cool gift."

"I guess you're right. Do I have dump the contents of that pail?"

Walter laughed, Drake was lazy in chores and schoolwork, but he loved him and Megan as if they

were his own children.

"No. Enjoy your summer."

"Thanks. I think I'll go the Premiere and bug Josh for a free movie pass."

Walter wondered what it would be like to be Drake for the day when he saw Audrey from the

reflection in the back door window bringing in two bags of groceries.

She was going to have to talk to him and she wasn't pleased.

"Walter, I got food for the picnic tomorrow."

She stayed in the doorway, she didn't want to go outside.

"Good. Did you get Megan the barbeque chips she likes?"

"Yes."

It was sad that they were reduced to a small talk such as this.

"Good. I'm going to finish cleaning the grill."

But she was already gone.

**Later:**

"Mom's not going to let us go!" Josh laughed as he drove himself and Drake home.

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know—how about that it's a trip sponsored by Belleview and Mrs. Hafer is one of the

chaperones? That's enough to get Mom to say 'yes'. I'm going to ask her tomorrow."

Belleview High School was sponsoring an End of Summer blow out bash by taking a bus trip to Las

Vegas, Nevada and staying for four nights and three days in one of the family friendly hotels. One of

the few without a casino.

"I don't even know if I want to go. Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw won't let Mindy go. There's no point in

even asking."

"Man, you can go without The Creature! It'd be better that way."

"Someday you'll get it through your head that I love Mindy."

Even if it took him awhile to say it back.

"The sooner you learn that love is an overrated concept the better off you're going to be."

Drake Parker thought that was the most intelligent thing that he was going to say all day.

He didn't have time to talk to his nerdy brother about such obvious things when he had a date with

Lucy in a few hours.

**Happy Fourth**

If Drake wasn't too busy eating and thinking of the right time to ask Audrey, and he supposed

Walter, about the school sponsored trip he'd have realized the noticeable tension at the backyard

picnic table.

"Megan, are you going to finish your macaroni salad?"

"Take it."

"Cool. Mom, Dad, I have to ask you a question."

Josh put his hands on his chin. Something was going on with his their parents and he oblivious to it.

"Sure, son. What do you need?" Audrey said.

She couldn't wait to dump all of this food in the trash and to go for her nighttime drive to

the pharmacy so she could call Sid on the phone.

What everyone was surprised about at the table was how Audrey's face lit up like a child at in a

roomful of candy.

"I think that's a very good idea, Drake. Josh, how come you don't want to go?"

"He can't go on a trip without the cold blooded reptile."

"Drake!" Josh reprimanded

"I'd feel much better going if you two went together and I trust the two of you to listen to the

chaperones—and that includes you listening to Mrs. Hafer, Drake."

"Of course."

This whole thing was easier than he thought.

"Megan, so you aren't left out, I have some airline miles on my credit card, why don't you visit your

friend Jessica in Denver?"

It seemed that Audrey was in a rush to get them all out of the house and Walter was irate on the

inside that he wasn't getting a say in all this.

"Maybe, I should check to see if there is a meteorological convention." Walter added wryly. He got

up from the table to throw his plastic plate and utensils in the trash.

There was no talk about going to see the fireworks in town tonight like they did every year except

for the one it rained.

Pretend family holiday bonding time was over.

What was going to happen to the kid's if they broke up?

Didn't she even think about them?

Next month was when as much as it hurt his core when Walter Nichols would be setting the trap on

the woman who promised to love him until death do them part.


	4. Lying, Cheating

**Chapter 4**

**Lying, Cheating**

**...two weeks before the trip**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Megan Parker was deciding between going to oboe practice or

staying at home and not helping her mother bake her double chocolate brownies.

That was the triple the double lame attempt to gloss over what was going on all around her.

Megan couldn't believe that her mother thought she was that vapid as to just take an out of the blue

suggestion that she visit her friend Jessica and that the Boobs go on their class trip. She had noticed

different behavior patterns in Audrey for awhile now. There was still no new kitchen floor and there

was still part of her dentist bill to be paid.

Megan wanted to see her friend and get out of his house for awhile,

but she still resented her mother treating her like she had a stump for a brain.

It was one thing for her to treat Drake and Josh like that, but not her, she was the _SMART_ one of

the family for God's sake!

Something was obviously wrong between her mother and Walter, she just had no idea on what it

could be.

As painful as it was for her young brain to think it the question at the forefront was, did she even

care about was going on?

She sighed and decided to go bother her brother's.

It was the only thing she felt capable of doing.

**Later**

Audrey kissed the small patch of freckles that were on his shoulder.

"Are you sure it's all right?"

It really wasn't like Sidney to worry, but the last thing he needed was Walter Nichols playing the

"wronged, husband" card with them having an altercation outside fighting over the woman they both

loved.

_As if._

Audrey slid her leg up and down his from under the haven of the soft blue covers.

"Of course. You weren't worried when I first told you, Sidney."

"I'm not worried about the kids," Well there was that one---, "I'm concerned about Walter."

"There's no need to be, honey. I went through his calendar he has many meetings and lunches

coming up. We will have the whole house to ourselves."

"How long are we going to be forbidden lovers like we're sixteen?"

"I know the wait is long. It's long for me as well."

"Are you sure it's just the----?"

Sidney trailed off his words.

"I just don't think we should rush into anything. I may not love Walter anymore, I don't think I ever

did, Sidney, but I don't want to hurt him more than necessary."

That was funny in an ironic sense considering all that has happened so far.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the truth, but sometimes even the truth will have consequences.

**Dinner time**

Walter didn't know how he was keeping it together. It was to partly trap the lying, cheating...

He couldn't finish the thought it was too cruel. He really didn't want to get on _HER_ level.

It had to be because of three people named: Drake, Josh, and Megan.

How were they going to react to this once it was all out in the open?

Did Walter even want to suggest that they try marital counseling?

He didn't know what he was going to do other than to keep the pork chops from burning.

Josh didn't have work tonight, Drake was waiting for a phone call from a "new, hot girl"

(oh, to be that young again!), and Megan was on the computer in her room.

They would all be eating dinner with each other.

That's why he kept it together.

**Upstairs in the loft**

"Drake, how do you get yourself into these predicaments?" Josh asked wanting to read his _O_

magazine in peace.

Oprah was wearing a sleeveless dress at some swanky Hollywood to-do.

That's what dreams were made of.

"You saw the girl who moved next store!"

If he looked out of the big window above his bed. He could see her bedroom window. Too bad the

blinds were drawn.

"Do you know, or most importantly do you care how many girls you'd promised you'd hang out

with on the trip?"

Maybe, Audrey was right, Josh needed to be there.

Drake was going to do something stupid on this trip.

"I'll find time for _all _of them."

Josh rolled his eyes once more.

"Bro, do you think there's something wrong with Mom?"

"No. Why? She's not sick."

Josh got up from his bed to get a soda out of the mini fridge.

"I didn't say that Mom was sick. She's just been acting strange lately. If you weren't so

self-centered you'd see it."

But all Drake heard was that he was self-centered.

"I'm----"

Walter opened the door, "Dinner's ready."

"Good. I'm starved." Drake said.

He didn't want to have this argument with Josh and he walked right past him without

saying a word.

If something was wrong with his Mother didn't his brother think he'd see it?

Drake knew Audrey longer than Josh did!

He didn't need Josh calling him self-centered just because he didn't think anything was out of the

ordinary.

Josh was always one for the _DRA-MA_ and Drake thought his brother's life would be better if he just

knew how to loosen up and have fun.

Step number one would be to dump the whacko Mindy and play the field like he specialized in.

You don't stay when a girl tells you she loves you.

You cut and run.

Megan really didn't like pork chops much, but she cut a little piece off to make Walter happy and

she didn't know why.

She dunked it in her mashed potatoes and gravy to make it edible.

"No fair, you always take the big piece!" Josh responded like he was five years old.

"I think Josh needs to break-up with Mindy so he can finally learn how to have fun and not be so

Josh-ish."

"Boys, can we not do this at the dinner table?"

Walter didn't want to yell at his sons. He didn't want to take anything out on them

when the one he clearly wanted to scream at wasn't even home.

Whatever she was doing and whoever she was doing it with had better be _WORTH_ it.

**3:45 a.m.**

He swore he wasn't going to do it.

After all he had to be out the door ten minutes ago really be

ready for the six a.m. news, but, all that mattered was seeing Audrey walk though the door thinking

he was gone and the kid's were all in their beds. Well the latter might have been in their beds, but

Walter Nichols certainly didn't leave the house yet.

_**Ah ha!**_

She thought she was going to be above it all and come in through the kitchen door.

Audrey was startled to see Walter standing in front of her as soon as she entered the room.

Shouldn't he have left the house already?

"Walter! You scared me, shouldn't you have left already?"

"Where were you, Audrey? You left as soon as you finished making brownies."

The brownies that only Drake seemed to be eating.

Should he bring up that Megan didn't want to help her?

No. He didn't want to put her in the middle.

"At the office."

How could she say that with a straight face? How could she lie to him like that?

"I'm sure you are tired. I'm going to work."

For the time being Walter bit his tongue and refrained from telling her off like he really wanted to.

He had to wait for Drake and Josh to be in Vegas and for Megan to be in Colorado before he

confronted his wife on this delicate matter—and there would be no way she would be able to lie in

front of his face about her whereabouts ever again.

"Goodbye, Walter."

Audrey said, trying not to feel guilt, but it was best that Walter Nichols never know what was going

on, at least not now.

He didn't look back as he grabbed his briefcase off the table and closed the door behind him.

"Three forty-five?" Megan whispered to herself. If she didn't have to wake up in the middle of the

night to use the bathroom she'd have been spared such details.

How she was beginning to the loathe the woman that gave birth to her.

**Breakfast**

She couldn't believe she was reduced to talking to one of the Boobs. It's not like she hated him, but

who else was Megan going to talk to? Obviously not Walter and she didn't want anyone outside of

the family to know.

Drake was too busy skirt chasing to notice what was happening.

So, Josh was the only one she felt she could confide in.

Megan ate her two slices of _MICROWAVEABLE_ pre-cooked bacon, but she didn't feel like

touching the scrambled eggs even if Josh did go through the trouble of shredding a block of cheddar

cheese and slicing what was left of the ham they had for dinner a few days ago.

"Where's Drake?"

"Sleeping in. He told me he didn't want to get up until noon."

"Good. If I ask you something you have to swear to keep it between the two of us."

Megan took a sip of her V-8.

"Of course, Megs. What is it?"

She didn't even bother to whisper it. "Do you think Mom is having an affair?"

Josh dropped his fork. He too lost his appetite.

He knew Drake would eat any and all leftover food.

"Yes," He sighed, not knowing what to do next, "_Yes, I do_."


	5. Skeleton’s in the Closet

**Chapter 5**

**Skeleton's in the Closet**

…**day of the trip**

Drake Parker had a plan.

The old adage "too many girls, so little time" was very appropriate in his case. He told Josh not to

worry that he'd be meeting him at Belleview at the unbearable five o'clock in the morning departure

time mentioned on the parental permission slip.

They'd be arriving in Las Vegas at about nine-thirty.

Josh didn't want to know what that plan was as he tried to concentrate on Craig and Eric's latest

spat than to wonder where in the hell his brother was? His luggage was here but predictably he was

nowhere to be seen.

Headaches!

Naturally, it was Josh that had to take care of that this morning when Drake threw everything in the

back seat before taking off to whereabouts unknown

"Josh, where's your brother?" asked Mrs. Hafer checking names off her clipboard sheet with a

number two pencil.

"He'll be coming shortly."

Josh fibbed and Mrs. Hafer knew he wasn't a liar.

"I hate him." She sighed

"I know."

**Twenty minutes later**

Her name was Lori, ending with an 'i' of course. The only things he knew about her were that her

parents were quite well-off and that she was extremely hot. The hair long and blonde and the eyes

blue. This was Drake Parker's bread and butter. He was figured after they spent the day in Vegas

together she'd open up the blinds so he could see her from his bedroom window.

She had some college friend whose dad had a private jet.

Could Drake make it seem that he was on the bus all along and that the teacher's just didn't notice?

Especially the stern Alice Hafer?

It was a long shot—but Lori in her denim ruffled mini skirt was worth the risk.

They were back in his room.

He only wanted to pack another bag of clothes and maybe bring his acoustic guitar, but somehow

they wound up making out on the sofa that was until Drake heard voices from below.

Mom was supposed to be at work!

Drake made sure his orange t-shirt wasn't on inside out before quietly running to the door.

"Ssh," he put his fingers to his own lips, "Be quiet, babe."

She giggled.

Being caught by the parents was half the fun. Didn't boys know

anything?

**In the master bedroom**

This was getting to be ridiculous.

They were all adults here.

It was time to put a flag on top of this mountain and declare it

victorious. But here he was hiding in the bedroom closet because

he just happened to come home unannounced.

The other man's button down shirts were touching his person.

Fantasies of the old Western movies came to mind. A shoot-out at

high-noon to fight for the town's pretty lady.

Realizing that just a short while ago he was against such notions, but this was starting to cramp his

style.

The door slowly opened and a kiss was placed on his lips.

"I'm sorry, honey---"

"Is there a 'but' coming on?" He straightened his brown hair with the natural reddish tints.

"It's for the best….can you do me a small favor and go up to the boys' room?"

"He doesn't know I'm here does he?"

"I think that's for the best. Don't you?"

"No, not really. But, you're pretty so I'll grant you this favor."

He couldn't believe he was still whispering.

He shouldn't have to be the one whispering.

Why should he be whispering?

**And the twain shall meet**

Drake was putting some more clothes in a navy blue duffle bag.

There are moments in life that happen without warning.

A quick unanticipated thunderstorm that interrupts a picnic, when you trip over a crack in the

sidewalk and almost wind up spraining your ankle, you scratch off a lottery ticket to see that you

won another free ticket, or the simple act of zipping your duffle bag closed thinking all you had to do

was collect your blonde tart on the way out and think for a split second that your eyes have to be

deceiving you when you are standing in the same room as the biological father whom you haven't

heard from in years and not because of some cruel intention, but just because of how the situation

handled by both the parents labeled Mom and Dad.

Drake dropped the bag from his hands.

It was almost like looking into a mirror.

Well, a mirror where the other side was forty-three years old and wore glasses.

Neither one of them heard the raised voices coming from downstairs.

"Drake,"

"Dad…"

He wanted to forget everything that ever happened as he was quite surprised with himself and the

act of a mutual hug.

"I missed you and your sister so much."

"I know. I missed you too."

How come neither of them were crying?

The little reunion bubble burst when Audrey and Walter walked into the room.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Both of them shocked that Drake was standing right there.

Walter was also stunned to see that the man Audrey was seeing was none other than her ex-

husband.

This changed the things brewing in his mind.

The man who left her, Drake, and Megan six years ago because he wanted to be a famous rock and

roll musician?

What about Sidney and his sometimes drinking although never violent behavior?

What about his irresponsible ways of "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" bounced checks and throwing his

clothes and other assorted clutter all over the place?

So now Walter and Audrey's second chance marriage

didn't count—as she really loved the first husband all along!

The mother of their biological children.

This was the oldest story in the book!

Walter would have had many choice words for the both of them right there on the spot, but he

couldn't with Drake standing right there.

She wanted her previous life back. That's what this was all about and

who cared about what happened to him, right?

"Drake, what are you doing here?" Audrey asked

Although, at the moment he was a safe buffer, still she wasn't sure if this was the right time for father

and son to reconnect.

But you can't undo time.

"Um,---"

There was a noise coming from Megan's room which caused everyone, but him to turn around.

"You have a girl up here don't you?"

"Kinda…"

"Who is she?"

"Lori from next store. We were going to go to Vegas school trip on her friend's jet."

"The school must be worried sick on your whereabouts! Your phone." Audrey didn't have to ask

him twice. When she did find the time to call one of the chaperones she didn't know if she should

erase it with a "he's sick" comment or tell the truth about his usual shenanigans.

He was a little too old to be acting this way.

Drake knew better.

"Am I grounded?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A month. School, home, and your band commitments. That is it.

Send Lori home and then come back."

Drake didn't even have the time to absorb everything that was happening all around him. Why

couldn't Lori go home by herself? She knew the way.

Walter looked at him with sympathetic eyes as Sidney who was closer tapped his son's shoulder.

"All right…fine. But in a few months I'm going to be 18." He put in for good measure.

"And then you can do whatever you like."

Audrey replied not missing a beat.

_After all he was his father's son._

Walter didn't get through a quarter of what he wanted to say to the wife who betrayed him and after

seeing Drake he didn't want to hurl insults back and forth after all.

Despite the goofy weatherman persona he wasn't about to break face with Sidney Parker in the

same room. The irresponsible wanna-be rock star who placed wanting fame and money over his

family. And this was the man that Audrey loved so much that she resorted to having an affair behind

his back?

They were tailor made for each other.

Walter said the only words he could muster at the moment.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer. The two of you can go to Hell."

He did have to pack his things, but that could wait, he didn't even a place to bring boxes of

belongings to. He just wanted to get out of this house and down his sorrows in either hard liquor or

an overabundance of fast foods.

He wasn't sure which.

Audrey needed a good Earthy cry herself, but Drake should have been coming up the stairs right

about now. She had no problem adding to his groundation period if he didn't return home in five

minutes.

"It's over." Sidney whispered into her shoulder wrapping his arms around

Audrey in a tight embrace.

For all things considered the day went rather smooth.

"I want our life back," Audrey sighed, "Like it used to be."

Drake was outside his bedroom door, not knowing what to really feel and yet, couldn't stop the

faint smile that came across his lips mixed with a sigh of relief.

It was all too new to contemplate.

He ran downstairs and went through the little red address book that Audrey kept in the utility

drawer in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Megan asked

"Megan! Dad's back!"

It took a few seconds for her brain to realize her boobish brother was not talking about Walter.

"Dad as in Sidney K. Parker?"

"Yes! How do you feel about that?"

"I don't. Bye, Drake."

Drake shrugged his shoulders as he hung up the phone and decided to microwave some popcorn. It

was at that moment that he realized it was his father who bought him the amp!

The scene shifted to the master bedroom. There was no display of naked bodies. There weren't

even any clothes on the floor. Just a scene of a weary woman who wanted to be comforted by the

man she loved.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked

"Audrey, you're the sweetest person I know. You want to know why?"

"Why?" She asked softly

"Because you chose _me_."

Sidney kissed her head as they both fell asleep both unaware of the future events to come.

The truth doesn't come out without consequences.


	6. Eleven

**Chapter 6**

**Eleven**

…**a flashback**

Drake couldn't eat the grilled cheese sandwich that Audrey made for him. The smell of the sour

cream and onion ripple potato chips wasn't doing his stomach any favors. She was upstairs

tending to five year old Megan who was adamant that she was old enough to turn on the bath

water by herself.

Drake only had the FM radio on for company.

Audrey wanted the radio kept on Adult Contemporary KYXY 96.5 FM even though she wasn't

the room to hear it.

He couldn't finish his Mocha Cola as his stomach felt like it had been inhabited by rocks.

Audrey wasn't one to let eleven year old Drake usually have cola with his meals, but tonight, she

said it was "okay".

Nothing was okay.

Why was she pretending that everything was normal?

Sidney K. Parker didn't have the guts to face his children on the day he left. Drake had come

home torn between making the baseball team at school or sticking with his music.

His father was beginning to teach him how to play the guitar!

And what about "the talk" that fathers are supposed to have with their

pre-pubescent sons?

There was no father anymore.

He was just gone. It would have been easier to accept if he had passed away, but no matter what

spin his mother tried to put on the situation, it didn't wash with Drake Parker.

_Your father and I are getting a divorce_

Where did that come from?

_Your father is going to embark on a tour_

Right.

So, the next logical step would be to file for divorce and not say goodbye to your eleven year old

son and five year old daughter who needed their father.

_He'll be sending us money_

Like it mattered.

Drake heard a small scream from upstairs that briefly woke him up from his thoughts.

Audrey came downstairs and into the kitchen to get the band-aid box out of the drawer.

"What happened?"

"Megan bit me. It's nothing, really."

But the little Parker girl made her point known that she could take a bath ALL BY HERSELF.

Drake couldn't find the words to express his mom's inability to break down while the DJ came

on the radio to introduce the locally produced acoustic spotlight show.

…**_first up is a song by San Diego's own—S.K. Parker….._**

"Fuck that."

Drake said sharply as he turned the radio off.

"Drake Parker! We do not say that word in this house!" Audrey said as she put the bandage

around her right index finger.

_Your father loves the both of you kids._

Does a father that loves his kid's abandon them?

Drake stood up and pushed his chair harshly into the table.

"At least I'm not acting like everything is fine!"

He couldn't deal with his mother. Everything in her world was sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows.

He resisted his feelings to break down and cry when he saw the open bathroom and all of the

towels folded neatly and the blue stopper in its place on top of the faucet.

Everything was too damn tidy.

Drake had to put his own pain on the back burner and see how his little sister was holding up.

He knocked at the door, but she didn't answer.

"Megan?" Drake opened the door.

"Don't bother me, you Boob. Can't you see I'm coloring?"

She was coloring inside the lines of her farm animals coloring book and quite frankly it was a little

too neat for Drake's taste.

He sat on her bed as he didn't want to sit in the extra little pink chair with the heart shaped design

at her play desk.

"Why did you bite Mom?"

Well, he knew why, but he wanted her to explain it in her own words.

"Because, I can take a bath all by myself."

Drake swallowed hard he really didn't want to ask the next question, again he knew the outcome,

but it still had to be asked.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Because asking her 'how was she feeling?' was going to be just as insulting as when his mother

asked him that earlier this morning.

How did Audrey think they were feeling?

"No."

"I'm sorry Dad left…."

Drake tried to keep himself from looking at the floor.

"I'm not. Can I go back to my coloring?"

She never did stop.

"Of course," Drake walked over to Megan and kissed the top of her head; she only would have

pushed away any attempt at a hug, "I love you."

"Same."

Her desire to act like the stiff little soldier made him want to punch all of the walls in this house.

Drake had every intention of going into his room and give himself a guitar lesson, but playing the

instrument is something that _he _would have done. When he saw the master bedroom door open

that was where he felt he had to go.

Audrey was either the saintly figure or a foolish woman who had most of Sidney K. Parker's

belongings in boxes ready to ship to some address in Los Angeles.

Drake noticed the photographs that Audrey had stacked in a box used to contain some of their

Christmas decorations.

Where were they now?

On the floor in the attic?

The photo on top was of Drake in Sidney in a boat on the banks of Lake Murray. It was taken

by the guy they rented the boat from on the day before his tenth birthday.

They never did catch any finish that day, but, Drake remembered how they just relaxed in the

boat with the sun on their backs as they had talked about music, school, and just ordinary

nothingness like if there are 10 hot dogs in a package, how come there only 8 buns in the bag?

The next day with his regular birthday presents, Sidney bought him a plastic swordfish and a

Titanic life preserver ring that he kept on display in his bedroom attached to the wooden planks

on his bed frame.

He put the picture back in the box when he noticed one picture that was on Audrey's side of the

bed that needed to join the others.

It was Audrey and Sidney's wedding photo.

She wore a simple white dress with embroidered flowers on the skirt and he wore a gray suit with

a mandarin collar styling on the jacket.

She was carrying a simple bouquet of wildflowers.

The words finally came out of his mouth just like when he became sick at his schoolmate friend's

Scottie's house—the vomit just came out due to eating the undercooked hamburgers.

You could only hold the negative in for so long.

"I HATE YOU!"

He threw the wedding picture against the wall where the frame fittingly cracked on just the portion

that contained his father.

Audrey had his spare pair of black rimmed glasses on her end table and Drake had no problem

cracking them in half as the wire rims were thin.

"Drake!"

Audrey came in, he could tell she had been crying as her eye make-up was all smeared, "I will

NOT have any of this!"

She picked up the cracked wedding picture and broken glasses off the floor.

"Newsflash for you, Mom, he _LEFT_ us!"

Audrey put the broken items on her bed while she stopped her son from leaving the room.

"He _loves_ you and Megan. Please don't think your father hates

you, because it's simply not true."

Drake accepted his mother's hug, but not the bullshit that spewed out of her mouth.

"I know it's early, but I'd like to go to bed now."

"Of course, son," Audrey kissed his forehead, "You've had a rough day."

When Drake got to Megan's door again he quietly knocked three times hoping she'd understand

the code.

He wasn't really tired as in needing to sleep tired, he just couldn't take his mother's lies.

He was sure there'd be more of them tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that until

Sidney's departure from the family that he allegedly loved was swept under the collective carpet

and filed into the "things we don't ever talk about" drawer.

He took his sneakers off and climbed the ladder up to his bed.

Clutching his pillow tight, he made a wish to himself, the stars weren't out yet, but the sunset was

beautiful in its burnt orange glow.

There were so many things that they were going to do together. Sidney promised him they'd

attend a classic car show to check out the vintage Mustangs and Corvettes. Now that wasn't going

to happen.

Damn him.

He didn't know where this was coming from considering his earlier outburst, but it was something

that most of his friend's that came from divorced homes never talked about, but he knew, it was

what they most desperately wanted.

And now he was one of those statistics.

"Please send my Dad back, just please send him back home to

our family…"

He and Megan did not have a father anymore.

Who was going to teach him how to play the guitar now?

How could Sidney leave just up and leave them?

Drake cried into his pillow until his heartbroken body fell asleep.

(end flashback)


	7. In & Out

**Chapter 7**

**In & Out**

**...Present time**

Drake couldn't finish the double cheeseburger and fries that his father went out and got from

Inside Out Burger for the two of them while Sidney assured Audrey it was okay to keep her

manicure appointment. The shock wore off and Drake remembered the last time he couldn't finish

a meal because of his dad.

He took one final sip of the chocolate milkshake before throwing everything in the wastebasket

that was by his desk in his bedroom.

He tried to play a little guitar while his father went to the food, but it was as if the music came to a

complete stop. He knew this to be temporary, unlike last time, Sidney K. Parker wasn't going to

make him think that giving up his musical dreams was even a viable option.

_Forgive?_

_Forget?  
_

_Can't Forgive?  
_

_Won't Forget?_

Those were the burning questions in Drake's mind. It was why he told his father that he wanted to

take his food upstairs and surf the internet for guitar strings, he just didn't want to sit down face to

face with him at the table for fear on what would happen next.

How, it wasn't just about them—but Audrey, Megan, Josh, and Walter.

What was going to become of everyone now that Audrey professed her love for Sidney at the

expense of Walter?

Drake put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes with the one thought in mind that none

of this would be happening had Sidney never left in the first place.

He felt his cell phone vibrate. Audrey had placed it on her dresser when she confiscated it earlier

upon his groundation period, but Drake wanted to at least check his messages to see who had

called him. A few random girls, none of which were from new neighbor and freshly picked Lori.

When Sidney left to get the take-out, he went to grab his phone.

"Hey, Boob!"

"Hi, Megan----"

"Listen when you say _he's_ back do you mean back in San Diego or back in our house?"

"Our house. Meg---"

She cut him off again.

"Bye, Boob."

After he let out a big sigh, Drake clicked delete on the Caller I.D. so that neither Audrey nor

Sidney would know that Megan had called.

Somehow it didn't seem right to call Josh as Drake slowly got up to return his phone back to the

spot on his mother's dresser.

Drake felt his stomach rise and fall as if he were on the Demonator at Mystic Mountain instead of

being in the doorway of the master bedroom.

His father was taking out a bunch of shirts from his brown striped garment bag.

They were still on their hangers and wrapped in dry cleaner's cellophane.

He didn't want to be spotted he just wanted to put his phone back and return to his wallowing.

Sidney still had his annoying habit of leaving half-finished soda cans everywhere. Drake counted

about three of them in this room alone.

"I see you, son," Sidney laughed, "I won't tell your Mom you checked your phone messages."

Sidney grabbed a handful of Walter's shirts that were taking up his space and carelessly threw

them on the floor inside the closet.

While Drake remembered the stories of the bad shrimp and how Bruce Winchell's name should

never be mentioned in this house.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower."

He needed to say something…anything to get out of the uncomfortable room.

It was like getting to eat your dessert by listening to your mother's bribes by taking your cold

medicine first.

It was all going to make you feel better—but the medicine tasted

like motor oil and it completely ruined the six year old coolness of getting to eat a big boys bowl

of chocolate ice-cream in bed.

When Drake found yet another can of Mocha Cola on the shelf in the bathroom, he crushed it

over the sink letting the sugary brown liquid go over his hands. The cans were recyclable, but

Drake threw it in the pink wastebasket that was next to the sink.

When he finished washing his hands, he heard the sounds of his mother's laughter coming from

upstairs.

Drake didn't know how Audrey could be happy.

"…Drake is home," Audrey put her head in his shoulder. He smelled so good.

You had to admire a man who noticed shimmery cranberry colored nail lacquer.

"…he said he had to take a shower. Besides, he won't be disturbing us."

Sidney went in for another kiss. He hoped they would wind up in the horizontal position as he was

a "good boy" and put all of his clothes away.

"…I have to make dinner, Sid."

Not that she wanted to stop.

"I went to Inside Out Burger and got take out…there's a small vanilla shake for you in the

freezer."

Audrey smiled, he remembered.

"You're sweet."

"I know. And you're too good looking to be cooped in a house all night. So, why don't we go to

The Blue Room?"

"I haven't been to the Blue Room since Megan was in kindergarten."

Which was about the time that Sidney K. Parker decided to leave, but neither one of them

owned up to that fact.

He put his hands on her shoulders,

"Then all the more reason for us to go, honey. Where is my acoustic guitar?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen."

She left off the "where you left it" part; because there was the irksome thought in her brain that

was afraid he'd leave her again.

A man doesn't like a woman who nags, period.

"Cool. Do you still have your pink sweater with the little glitter things in it?"

Audrey laughed, "Yes."

"You'd look great in that tonight. Just a friendly suggestion."

Sidney winked before leaving the room.

Audrey let out a breath as she went to pick up the soda cans before she changed into some nicer

clothes.

Some things never do change.

Twice Drake wanted to grab the red Fender Stratocaster and play the Hell out of it and twice he

found himself back on dusty rose colored sofa aimlessly flipping the TV channels on the remote

control.

It was all too much seeing his mother all gussied up like she had to a right to as she went

arm-in-arm with his father to The Blue Room.

What the heck?

He fell asleep on the sofa and only opened his eyes forty minutes later when he heard a noise

coming from his parents room.

Drake looked at his watch—it was still early.

The sight of downtrodden Walter picking up his clothes off the floor made Drake's eyes almost

tear up.

Couldn't Audrey have picked up his belongings and packed them neatly and at least put them on

the chair so they wouldn't be wrinkled and on the damn floor?

No. It was more important to wear a pink sparkly sweater from a million ago and parade around

like young lovers.

Drake didn't know if he should leave without Walter knowing he was in the room or if he should

say "Hello."

It was decided for him. Which was about the only thing Walter and Sidney had in common.

"Hi, Drake, come in."

"Hi, Da-Walter."

He didn't know what to call him, but the young man knew he didn't deserve this treatment.

"It must be good to see your father again, I'm sure you missed him."

What a delightfully grown-up thing to say.

"Were you planning to get your things or did you just decide this would be a good idea with _them_

out of the house?"

Walter accepted the change of subject and decided to answer Drake's questions.

"A little bit of both."

"Where are you staying?"

"For the time being, a Holiday Inn the one on Mission Bay…"

How sad.

"Oh…"

He didn't know what to say to the man who was his stepfather for five years.

"You don't have to worry about being involved, Drake."

Drake assumed Walter Nichols meant well, but, HELLO! He was involved.

It didn't seem right to throw that in his face so he didn't.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you…." Drake started to edge his way out the door.

That was beyond awkward.

Walter wanted to hug him, but he knew Drake was more the epitome of teen cool and not

touchy-feely like Josh was.

He could tell _his son_ was uncomfortable.

How was he going to tell Josh that they were going to be staying at the Holiday Inn for awhile until

he found them a place?

"I'll see you, Drake. It's not goodbye."

He knew the punchline to this unintentional joke, "Only see you later?" and with that he slowly

walked back to the sanctuary of his room.

**Later:**

It was 12:45 a.m. and for the longest time Audrey was never still awake at 12:45 a.m.

She tried to write checks in bed, but it was more interesting to watch Sidney tune his acoustic

guitar and steal glances like they were kid's again.

"Looks like that super duper weather doofus was here," Sidney said inspecting the bottom of his

part of the closet, "I finally have leg room…."

"Sid, you shouldn't….."

Of course, he would kiss her and she would act like Little Mary Sunshine. It served Drake right

he supposed. He should not have been eavesdropping.

He couldn't help it.

The walls were starting to close in and Drake literally felt he was going to lose the ability to

breathe.

He didn't care if he was grounded or not. He changed out of his blue check sleeping pants and

put on a pair of jeans. Now all he had to do was find his sneakers and get his keys off of the key

tree.

He couldn't stand the thought of spending the night inside the house he always knew.

What surprised him was that the young man really did care.

Drake needed to get out of here and he knew exactly where he was going.


End file.
